The Big Secret
by MidnightCalifornia
Summary: New student Caitlin Foster arrives at waterloo road . Who hides a secret identity, her father is Simon Lowsley but nobody knows it. But we all know secret's don't stay secret at waterloo road do they? From series 9 epiosde 1.
1. Chapter 1 new beginning

Yes fanfiction it's been a while since my last fanfiction Heartbreaker and secret's and lies but here is one about the new series of waterloo road.  
Life at waterloo road is simply a rollarcoaster especially for new student Caitlin Foster. Who hides a secret identity, her father is Simon  
Lowsley but nobody knows it. But we all know secret's don't stay secret at waterloo road do they? From series 9 epiosde 1.

I've learn't that in scottland Year 4 is year 11 I think...

Caitlin had arrived at the school just a moment ago from her home town London it was a loong trip down. But for Caitlin, it was totally worth it.  
As soon as she heard her father was at waterloo road she got the first train down to scottland. She was the forgotten child, her mother was dead and she  
lived in a care home in London she thought she was old enough to make her own descisions at forteen.

It was now the day after and Caitlin had just arrived at waterloo road not seeing her father yet. She headed to the headteachers office her father would not  
recognise her even if he did see her.

Caitlin had arrived in late just a little late and it looked like the doors had just been opened.

"Hi I'm here to see Mrs Mulgrew?" she questioned the PA.

"You must be Caitlin, take a seat she'll be with you in a moment. My name is Sonya Donnogen." She introduced and pointed to the seat.  
Just as Simon walked out of the headteachers office, I gulped when he looked at me suspiciously.

"Sorry, Hang on a minute don't I know you?" He asked me.

"Don't think so, I just moved here from London" Caitlin smiled.

"You just looked familar that's all welcome to waterloo road, I'm Mr Lowsley the deputy head" Simon introduced

"My name is Caitlin Foster" Caitlin smiled

"See you later" He said walking to the staff room.

"Caitlin..." Mrs Mulgrew gestured to go into her office I sat down on the free seat opisit her's

"Well Caitlin, you know who I am Mrs Mulgrew the headteacher, of course and you've just met Mr Lowsley. I just got your grades from your previous  
school St Mary's Grammer school, very impresive. Can I ask why your moving to Scottland?" Mrs Mulgrew questioned.

"Well I guess I just wanted a fresh start" Caitlin shrugged.

"Right I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly here... The staff and students are very welcoming so, you'll be in year 4 there are some very nice students in this class.  
and I'll sort out your registration classs later on since you've already missed it"  
Mrs Mulgrew said,

"Any parents Caitlin? They don't seam to be on your record except the care home you were at?" Mrs Mulgrew asked.

"No.. not really, my mum died when I was 11 and I never knew my father, my mum brought me up on my own her name was Marie Foster" Caitlin said she,  
lied about her name otherwise they'd find out.

"Oh, well here's your timetable and planner, Why did you miss the first week of term then Caitlin?" Mrs Mulgrew questioned

"I had a little bit of a cricis coming up here flight got delayed you know all that passport stuff as well" Caitlin smiled and walked out of the office...

Caitlin walked along the corridors heading for science... Her very first lesson she was in year 4 (Year 11 in the uk).

The lesson went on and on.. it only got interesting really when Darren started being funny.

"Miss why do you always wear your sunny's inside?" Darren asked, she toke them off

"Miss what's in that wealy bag?" Kacey asked

"It's just use - full for carrying things, I had it when I was a flight attendant" Miss Spark said.

"You was a trolly dolly?!" Darren asked and everyone laughed, even Caitlin let out a little giggle.

"Incase of flight sickness..." Harley laughed

"You will find your sickbags infront of you" Kacey added. as they all laughed.

"Sickbag. Sickbag. Sickbag." Everyone shouted as they all laughed

"Stop that! Stop it now!"

"So then what's your name? I'm Kacey, that's Lula and him over there Darren" Kacey asked

"My name's Caitlin Foster" Caitlin smiled "Is this teacher for real?" Caitlin asked.

"I can't believe we have to put up with this numpty. for the whole term" Lula complained.

"Come on let's all move seats quick!" Darren said and we all did.  
"WILL YOU STAY IN YOUR OWN SEATS PLEASE!"

"Please Fassen your seat belts" Kacey said holding her nose and we all laughed.

"Miss I feal really sick!" Darren said "I think I need a SICKBAG!" Darren laughed.

"Please use the emergancy exit" Caitlin added pinching her nose. Everyone laughed  
"DARREN SIT DOWN!" Miss Spark said

"There's a lot of noise going on in this class room!" Mr Lowsley came in we all sat down in our right seats. "Now I trust it's because your all very excited about,  
the contex of Miss Sparks lesson" Mr Lowsley added "Darren?" He questioned

"Yea- Yes Mr Lowsley." Darren said

"Yeah right.." Caitlin rolled her eyes, a few giggles from class mates.

"This is your first day don't make it a bad one! Caitlin, Understood?" He snapped.  
"Yes sir" I said.

"Now Come on guys you know the rules, no phones or no messing around in class or does someone fancy an hour in the cooler any takers?" Mr Lowsley said,  
Rose poked her head up. Nearly everyone said No.

"Well anythings better than this stupid lesson" She laughed "Joking!" She added as Mr Lowsley glared at her.

"Good I'll leave you in Miss Sparks Capable hands" Mr Lowsley said and left.

The bell went after that, Caitlin wondered out the classroom, into the canteen everyone seamed to have friends of there own.  
"Caitlin! Come and sit down here..." Harley said who was with Lula and a red head girl.

"I'm Rhiannon Salt" Rhiannon introduced. "Well you know my name, my last name is foster." Rose sat down.

"Just been talking about Miss Spark that science lesson was soooo funny" Harley laughed "Yeah it was... a lot of fun" Caitlin said

"Not so much fun next we have Miss Boston" Lula said as the bell rang.

Caitlin had just got changed into her PE clothes, Pink sports top, quater length sports trousers grey with a blue strip and pink converse.  
she tied her hair up into a tidy bun just as she was interrupted by Barry Barry.

"Never thought I'd see a cute blonde walking down these halls..." The boy said, Caitlin spun around.

"Really? Maybe this school does have cute guys, you not being one of them" Caitlin grinned and began to walk away Barry grabbed her upper arm.

"My name's Barry, Barry" He introduced, pulling her arm away Caitlin laughed.

"Erm how come your named twice?" Caitlin laughed.

"I'm so great they named me twice" Barry said.

"You wish, I'm Rose Foster" She greated him.

"SHOULDN'T YOU TWO BE IN CLASS, BARRY SCIENCE IS THAT WAY" Mr Lowsley yelled.

"Just heading there now sir" Barry said innocently.

"Now Caitlin, you've already been cheaky today now go! To Class!" Mr Lowsley said, I shook my head and walked in.

It was half way through the lesson, Rose was working on the gym equipment with her fellow classmates.  
"Change" Miss Boston said I walked over to where Kacey, Lula, Harley and Darren were.

"So what's Barry Barry's story? Does he think he's like the king of this place or what? Talk about ego.." Caitlin rolled my eyes.

"Stay away from him he's bad news..." Lula said.

"He's also my brother" Kacey added

"Right ooops sorry" Caitlin smiled

"No worries your right" Kacey laughed.

Caitlin had just got changed into her uniform again as the fire alarm went off.

"Get out of class free card" Kacey grinned walking by Caitlin. "Your brother was sooo hitting on me earlier" Catlin added as they walked outside.  
"Eww that's discusting Barry has had more girls than he's had As on his report card" Kacey said I laughed

"Yeah.. I am not getting involved in that" I said "Good I'm glad" Kacey said. Eventually Miss Boston told Caitlin to stand over by Mr Windsor as he was her  
form tutor.

Caitlin's POV

The  
fire alarm resulted in a year 6 walk out, soon it was the end of the day and I was walking down the corridor past Miss Sparks science classroom who  
was upset, I knocked on the door.

"Go Away!" Miss Spark said I walked in anyway. "Caitlin go away, don't you have somewhere else to be?" She asked.  
"Not Really..." I said "Are you okay, Miss?" I questioned  
"No... I've had a rubbish day, and I was locked in the cupboard when the fire alarm, went off so no I'm not okay" Miss Spark replied  
"I'm sorry... that must have been very scary" I said.  
"Caitlin go home, I'm meant to be somewhere else" Miss Spark raised her voice.

"Is there a problem here?" Mr Lowsley walked in I gulped  
"No Sir, I was just asking if she was okay" I shrugged.  
"Right well, I'm sure your needed somewhere else so, go home Caitlin" Mr Lowsley said I looked at him he honestly had no idea about who I am.

"Go home" He added again I nodded and scurried out as fast as I could.  
I walked down the stairs and saw Kacey and Harley  
"You coming with us were going to get some chips" Kacey smiled.  
"Might as well..." I said and caught up with them.

Can't say that was an easy day at Waterloo road...


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown

The Big Secret Chapter 2 Unknown

The Big Secret Chapter 2 Unknown

Hello guys thankyou for all the possitive reviews, I did change the format of the last chapter didn't reliese. And with the years who cares? Caitlin is in the year  
with Kacey Barry, Archie Wong, Lula and Harley this is chapter 2 based on episode 3 of series 9 I did try and update last night but it was my mum's birthday  
so we went out;) I've also made one of my famous trailers Lol. To whats to come. Please review and thankyou to all Loyal readers...  
Inspired by pretty little liars and waterloo road the season 4 final of pretty little liars was epic! Here's my new trailer...  
watch?v=tyDhBjufXew&feature=

Caitlin arrived in early at waterloo road, the corridors were practically deserted except for the year six breakfast club.  
Meanwhile Christine was in her office looking at Caitlin's case file she noticed something unusual.

"Simon" She said walking into the classroom.

"Yeah?" He questioned walking in with Sue.

"Have you seen Caitlin's case file? I just rang her old school in London and they said they never heard of a Caitlin Foster" Christine said.

"That's odd, I'll have a word with her later on... but maybe there's just a confusion I mean why would you use a false name?" Simon questioned

"To keep the past hidden, maybe she has a secret she doesn't want anyone finding out" Sue said

"What secret could a forteen year old girl have... but I'll have a word with her, have you checked anything on her parents" Simon asked

"Well she told me her mum was dead and she never knew her father" Christine sighed.

"Okay" Simon said as Christine handed the case file to her.

"Caitlin" Kacey Barry said walking up to her in the corridor.

"Hey" She smiled

"You heard S6 get to do this apprentice thing while the rest of us have to stay in school" Kacey moaned

"That sucks, I'm sure we will get an opportunity to do something like that, someday" Caitlin said as Barry came walking down the corridors.

"Alright Kace? You hanging around with the new girl then" Barry asked.

"Well what does it look like? Of course Caitlin's alright actually" Kacey said

"Thanks" Caitlin smiled.

"Well... Do you know something Caitlin?" Barry asked

"What?" She snapped

"Secrets, don't stay secret in waterloo road" Barry smirked, Caitlin looked at him suspiciously as he walked off.

"Wierdo" She said

"Come on, lets get to Maths" Kacey said. Caitlin new what Barry was going on about but how did he find out? What was he going to do with the information  
he had on Caitlin use it against her? Or use it to help her?

"Caitlin, I hope your listening" The maths teacher said

"Yes sorry" Caitlin said as the bell rang. Caitlin was walking across the corridor when Barry interrupted her again.

"Come in here" He said gesturing into the lecture theatre.

"How the heck did you find out Barry?" Caitlin asked as they got in there

"About what?" Barry said innocently.

"You know what"

"What about you being Mr Lowsley's daughter? Ever since you arrived really, I have contacts all over the place that can get me files, records more  
importantly at the school house don't leave your birth certificate lying around Caitlin Marie Lowsley." Barry said

"What do you want Barry? Are you going to blackmail me now is that it?" Caitlin said

"No Of Course not I would never do such a thing but.. I just wanna know why you think you need to keep it a secret"

"I... I don't know how to tell him in the right away, if I do I will have a lot of enimies I know that Miss Sparks family is very powerfull and if they find  
out what would they do to me? To get me out of the way? I will tell him but just when he knows me more" Caitlin explained

"You think they would hurt you?"

"Yeah.. It would ruin Miss Spark and Mr Lowsley's relationship, I don't want to do that" Caitlin explained

"Fine I'll keep it a secret... No cost at all" Barry smiled

"Really?"

"Really" Barry said as Mr Lowsley walked in

"Barry come on we've got the apprentice to do.. Caitlin you need to go to class" Mr Lowsley ordered Caitlin looked at him in disbalief

"I need to have a chat with you later, come to my office arond 3:30 when school ends okay?" Mr Lowsley questioned

"Sure sir" Caitlin gulped walking out.

"There you are" Harley laughed

"Sorry got in the middle of something" Caitlin said.

"Hey do you wanna hang out tonight?" Harley asked Caitlin looked at him.

"Are you asking me out?" Caitlin smirked

"Just as friends we could go for a dinner or something" Harley said

"We live in the same house dummy.. besides Mr Lowsley wants a word with me"

"Oh what have you done? In trouble all ready" Harley teased

"Haha but no.. I dunno why" Caitlin shrugged walking into the changing room for P.E.

Caitlin's POV.

I walked out of the changing rooms after getting changed for P.E walking with Kacey.

"Where's the teacher?" I said as Miss Spark walked in "Oh..."

"As you know Mr Lowsley is doing the apprentice today and... I am covering for him." Miss Spark said

"Miss have you ever done P.E before?" Kacey questioned.

"Erm No but I'm sure you can help me get a hang of it..." Just then a ball came flying across the room and hit Miss Spark in the nose.

"Aww my face..." Miss Spark cried

"Sorry Miss are you okay?" Kacey asked, but she just walked out...

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"If the teacher can't even be bothered then neither can we come on let's get out of here" Darren said

It was soon the end of the day and I was waiting outside Mr Lowsley's office.

"Caitlin sorry I'm late.." Simon said opening the door and letting me in.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked

"Err No we just have a few background questions nothing more" Simon replied as we sat down at a round table

"I looked at your file Caitlin, and you said you went to St Mary's grammer school right?"

"Yes sir"

"You see we rang them, and they said they had never heard of a Caitlin Foster."

"Oh... well I don't know what happened there I can give you a friends phone number to clarify it" I said

"Must have gotten your files mixed up or something. Are you sure you don't have any contact details for your dad?" Simon asked, that broke Caitlin's  
heart there and then that one sentence she had to stop herself from crying.

"No sir sorry, but here's my friends number" I said writting down my old friends number Alison.

"Thankyou Caitlin, well do you need a ride to the school house?" He asked.

"No I'll be fine I'm heading into town anyways" I said getting up I felt a tear shread from my eyes.

"Are you okay? Caitlin? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I have to go" I said running out just then I recieved a text message on my IPhone 5

A picture message unknown ID I opened it it was a picture of DNA results...Hers saying Simon was her dad it came with a message.  
You Can't hide secret's here Caitlin, wait until I'm done with you.

I looked around to see if anyone was around...but no one was I quickly ran to the school house to find safety there this wasn't over yet...


	3. Chapter 3 Plotting

Chapter 3 Plotting

Thankyou for all the positive reviews guys, I hope you Enjoy this chapter who do you think is sending Caitlin the text messages?  
Here's a little clue for you remember the word School! I'm thinking of writing my own book just for fun maybe in the distant future get it published when I have  
more money... but I'm not sure I've thought of a story line way different to this. I'll get someone to read it through first what do you think?

* * *

The next day at waterloo road Caitlin stormed up to the waterloo road junction after receiving threatening text messages over the weekend.

"Barry I need to talk to you" Caitlin said

"Won't be long" Barry said to Kevin and walked out into an empty classroom.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Caitlin snapped.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Those texts!"

"What texts?"

"These texts, look..." Caitlin showed Barry a text message from the unkown ID

"I didn't... send these" Barry said

"Oh my god" he exclaimed.

"Who's doing this?"

"Duh I don't know... I'm scared Barry I don't know what to do... just look there death threats I told you if someone found out this would happen don't you see  
I can't trust anyone who ever this person is they're going too hurt me" Caitlin cried in hysterically and Barry comforted me.

"Don't worry okay... give me your phone I'll track down the ID like I said I know people." Barry said wiping a tear from my face.

"Thankyou" Caitlin said greatfully as the bell rang

"I'd better go... things to do people to see" Barry smiled

"Yeah" Caitlin said walking out with him. Caitlin walked to her locker to get her book in one of her books a Note... She opened it

'You think you'll get rid of me that easily... your wrong biatch I'm everywhere' It read Caitlin looked around before stuffing the note in her blazer pocket.

"Are you alright Caitlin?" Harley asked

"I'm fine" She replied.

"Well you won't be, we have sickbag next" Kacey walked up to them

"Fantastic..." Caitlin rolled her eyes and followed her friends to the first lesson of the day...

Caitlin is relying on Barry she's fealing very lonely at the moment, if she tells Simon would he even accept it? and what about sue? and all of her family...

Miss Spark was going on and on about plastics while the rest of the class was in hysterics

"Caitlin have you seen this?" Kacey asked taking out her phone.

"No?"

"Look..." Kacey got out her phone and showed her the picture of Rhiannon.

"Oh. my. god who sent you that?" Caitlin asked

"It was all over Barry's facebook talk about stupid or what.. why does my brother have to act like a creep all the time?" Kacey questioned.

"It's not all the time.. he can be good" Caitlin said unsure after seeing the photo

"How do you know? You've not got a thing with him have you?"

"God No!" Caitlin laughed so did Kacey.

"You doing that boxing thing later?"

"Training with Miss Boston yeah" Kacey said Caitlin opened her science book and there was another note she slipped it under the desk.

'You'll need some more training wait until I'm done with you' It read Caitlin gasped

"SOMETHING MORE INTERESTING CAITLIN FOSTER?" Miss Spark asked.

"No miss" Caitlin replied innocently.

"Hand it over, the note" Miss Spark held out her hand...

"It's private!"

"Not if your reading it in my lesson!"

"NO!" Caitlin shouted.

"Right HAND ME THAT NOTE!" Miss Spark shouted.

"Fuck you!" Caitlin said. The class all laughed

"Right that's it Cooler now!" Miss Spark said just as Caitlin dropped the note and Miss Spark picked it up she looked at Caitlin shocked.

"Go and wait in the cooler Caitlin" Miss Spark said Caitlin rolled her eyes and walked off.

Caitlin waited around for about an hour before Miss Spark and Mr Lowsley came in.

Caitlin's POV

"Swearing at a teacher is completely unacceptable Caitlin Foster" Simon said.

"Well she invaded my privacy!" I exclaimed

"Yeah well maybe it was for your own good, what the hell was that note?" Simon questioned

"It. was. nothing" I said.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us..." Miss Spark said sitting down next to me Mr Lowsley sitting infront.

"It's just a stupid prank" I shrugged

"Some prank, do you really expect me to believe that?" Simon said.

"Well do you really expect me to tell you?" I asked.

"Come on Caitlin were just trying to help... Who would want to hurt you?" Sue said

"The situation is under control, I can track down text messages it's fine."

"Your sure?"

"Definatly.. Just leave me too it otherwise you'll make it worse" I said

"Fine.. we have an emergancy assambally anways" Simon stood up with Sue

"Its - Not, about the notes is it?" I asked

"No, Innapropriate Images" Sue said

Genral POV

After the assambally which was around Darren and Rhiannon, Caitlin heard about the prank the girls pulled she found it funny, the boys deserved  
it anyway. She decided to go to the party anyway she nipped back to the school house and got changed into a red and black top and black skinny jeans  
and wore a black denim jacket over the top and red dolly shoes. She put her long blonde hair into a messy bun and decided to apply more eyelinner on her eyes. She arrived at the dance and they were  
all dancing to thriftop

"Cait, wanna dance?" Barry asked seeing her standing alone by the snacks table.

"Um... Sure" Caitlin said and headed to the dance floor.

"You sure you can find out who it is?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah.. Cait I'll get back to you don't worry" Barry smiled and they continued dancing to thriftop.


	4. Not an update

Dear readers just to let you know I have not abandoned this fic my laptop has broken down so I'll update when it's fix thanks for patience 


	5. Chapter 5 deadly enemies

Chapter 4 deadly enemies Soooo so sorry about that guys my laptop completely shut down and then my ipad charger brook grrr so frustrating wanting to get this story out to you guys as we'll as writing my own. Did you here the awful news Waterloo road is ending it's my second favourite show I can sort of familiarise myself with some of the characters in it. But anyway 4th chappie officially Hope you weren't waiting too long;)

Caitlin's POV Dead end. Said Barry, how can it be a dead end? Don't phones have like GPS's in them and he said he knew people with connections. I wish I never came here this person is stalking me and I'm afraid for my life. Worse than that I can't even tell my own father about this he's so clueless, I have no idea how he's going to react and I bet Sue is going to hate me. I was in the school common room listening to music and doing a little free writing before Barry informed me, he said he would help me and protect me but why? Why would he want too? He barley even knows me.

"You helping with the school shop?" Barry asked me walking down the corridor

. "No, I'm trying to avoid Simon at all costs" I sighed

"GRRR just tell him Cait" Barry groaned

"I can't okay I've already told you why"

I sighed

"I'll see you after school yeah?" Barry asked

"Yeah sure" I nodded and walked off First lesson was history with miss mcfall, which was always as boring as ever! I sat with Lula and Harley Barry had Given me my white iphone 5 back. When I received a text I shuddered and looked at my phone it was only from my old best friend Alison Dean.

'Heading to Greenknock today xxx' it read, I grinned finally I needed something positive. Strangely no texts from this unknown person.

"Let's have a little party tonight" Harley said whilst doing his work.

"Err how we live in the school house" I said

"Duh we go out, clubbing" Harley suggested Lula rolled her eyes

"I can't my friends coming down from London anyways" I shrugged

"Aww cool haven't met any off your other friends" Lula smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door mrs Mulgrew came in.

"Miss mcfall do you have room for one more?" She asked, I was so shocked to see her from behind miss mcfall, my friend Alison Dean. Same as ever black hair, brown eyes and pale skin, in the waterloo road uniform

. "Um of course take a seat" miss mcfall said and Ali smiled at me I waved a little. After class's the morning went by super fast me and Ali were sat In the canteen on our own

. "I can't believe your here!" I said excitedly

"I was getting really bored in London so I missed you as well got a place in the school house, signed up just after you left!" Ali informed me. "

"Awww thanks for coming up here" I grinned "

"So have you found your dad yet?" Ali asked

"Yes and you can't say anything he's mr Lowsley over there" I said pointing to him she looked over and so did I. "

You haven't told him?" She asked I shook my head. "

Why not?" "It's complicated" I said,

she rolled her eyes and we walked to my locker, I opened it all of a sudden spiders and worms and soil came out I screamed and stepped back so did Ali everyone started laughing there was a note there I picked it up it read. '

'You've been warned, stop looking'


End file.
